Serenia
Serenia was an Age written by Catherine. History Many lifetimes ago, a child from the village contracted a fever and died. His parents built a balloon to take him to a waterfall under which they'd bury him. Their grief was so strong that they couldnt walk very long, so they set the body down beside a giant flower and slept. All night the mother cried and her tears bathed the flower’s roots. Moved by her grief, the flower told them to carry their child into her pistil to preserve his memories so they could visit him whenever they wished. Then the flower passed one of the tears back through the roots, turning it into a container to hold memories, and the father dove underwater to collect it. This became the first Memory Chamber and took the memories of all the dead to a place called Dream. The Serenians who protect the Memory Chamber, are called Protectors. When Atrus linked to the Age, he was sure that it would be unlike any other Age. He met with the Protectors, who told him that they expecte his arrival and seemed to know a lot about him. They told him their story and their traditions. When Sirrus and Achenar were little, Atrus brought them to Serenia, and opted to give a scientific explanation on the Memory Chamber. When the first memory chamber grew too old and filled with deadly gas. The protectors received a new chamber. Sirrus and Achenar had devised a plan to use the Serenian rituals to extract knowledge from their father. Equipped with breathing kits from Mechanical, they worked underwater to get inside the abandoned Memory Chamber, and Sirrus secured their entrance with his marble color code. After working with the poisonous fumes, they started building a chair where they would strap their father, and stimulate the old fungus into remove his memories. This needed much work, and Achenar let Sirrus work on it while he started installing life tanks. Eventually he Sirrus perfored his first test on a poor mouse, but still needed many more tests. Much of their work took place inside the Dream Realm, making Achenar nervous that the Protectors would soon find them. As a safeguard against this, Achenar was prepared to steal the life stone in the last moment, which would throw Serenian civilization into chaos. This wold render the fungus useless, but it would allow them time to escape. When Achenar told his plan to Sirrus, he became furious as it would ruin their plan. After a horrible fight, Achenar believed that Sirrus intended him to use the chair, and abandoned the plan. 30 years after his first visit, Atrus brought Yeesha to Serenia, and they returned with Catherine. During their stay, Yeesha was interested in being trained how to visit the Dream Realm, and after 3 months, they all attended the ceremony. It ultimately led to the deaths of Sirrus and Achenar when Sirrus, fearing death, tried to take over Yeesha's body. Geography As with other Ages written by Catherine, it exhibits strange properties that defy Atrus's scientific explanations. The Serenian sky is crisp and clear. Serenia seems to be several islands in a vast ocean with at least one village inhabited by Serenians. The main island has a cave where one links to, rivers and waterfalls that sparkle like diamonds. A maze of worn paths thread through canopies of stone. The life stone was kept in the Root Chamber, and was believed to give the fungus its unique properties. Gallery Serenia.png| Serenia StoneForest.png| Serenia SpiritHall.png| Serenia Lake.png| Serenia MemoryChamber.png| Notes & Trivia To be Added Category:Locations Category:Ages Category:Myst IV Locations Category:Myst IV Ages